1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to mounting devices, and more particularly to apparatus for removably retaining a bracket to a stationary member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various products have been developed to close doors. For example, extension springs, weights and pulleys, and torsion hinges are well known and are in widespread use.
Door closers in the form of combination springs and air cylinders are especially popular. The spring and air cylinder door closers work very well, and they have been used in homes and offices for many years. Nevertheless, they do have a disadvantage that can be troublesome. That disadvantage pertains to the amount of space required for the closer bracket that is attached to the door casing. A typical closer bracket is approximately 2.88 inches long from the mounting surface on the door casing to the far end of the closer bracket web. In other words, the bracket extends almost three inches into the opening defined by the door casing. In normal use, that length prevents no problem.
However, occasionally it is necessary to move furniture, appliances, or other wide objects through a doorway having a spring and air cylinder closer. In many of those situations, the three inch protrusion of the closer bracket into the doorway prevents the object from passing through. It then becomes necessary to remove the closer bracket from the door casing. A person must procure a screwdriver or other appropriate tool and spend time removing the screws. The screws must be replaced when the move is completed. In addition to the time required to move and replace the closer bracket, there is the risk of losing the screws. A further detriment concerns the abrasion of the casing material each time the screws are removed and replaced. Eventually, sufficient material for adequately holding the screws in the casing may no longer be available, and repairs to the casing must be made.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in the attachment of door closers to door casings.